


Snark. Snide. Repeat.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't need pointers to achieve rest and relaxation, Potter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snark. Snide. Repeat.

**Title:** ****Snark. Snide. Repeat.** **

**Author:** pekeleke

**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **34** **:** **Rest and Relaxation** **.**

**Rating:** G

**Length:** 100

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** “I don't need pointers to achieve rest and relaxation, Potter .”

****A/N:** ** Now you can download this story on ********PDF******** format at ******[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=373&key=PEKELEKEd0ffca20d90fe080701aa4950a105d9b)**** **

 

****Snark. Snide. Repeat.  
** **

 

“I don't need pointers to achieve rest and relaxation.”

“ Trust me: you do. ”

“ This list is ridiculous, Harry.”

“ Just... try it. ”

“ _Use your breath._ Preposterous.  I've been using my breath since birth.”

“Sweetheart...”

“ _Savor scents._ What a load of hippy nonsense. ”

“ Severus! ”

“ _Count_ _the day’s triumphs._ Let's see _—_ I teach dunderheads for a living.  Triumphs are woefully out of reach. ”

“ Be nice. ”

“ _Play._ Seriously?  Do I look like I'm four? ”

“ Severus, please _..._ I'm worried about you. ”

“ Fine! _Embrace what you_ _can’t control._   I've Exceeded Expectations on this one.  I didn't merely embrace you.  I _marr_ _ied_ you, Harry . ”

“ Aww!  You, charmer. ”


End file.
